


Oscar worthy performance

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec thinks it's a Oscar worthy performance, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magnus films a special video for Alec, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, porn videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec stumbles upon a veryinterestingvideo on Magnus' laptop - a video of Magnus that Magnus filmed especially for Alec! And Alec likes it... he likes it a bit too much.OrAlec finding Magnus' porn and loving it XD





	Oscar worthy performance

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written any smut, muahahaha xD

“Magnus, can I use your laptop to send a report to the Clave?” hollered Alec from the living room as he was in a hurry to send it. He had completely forgotten yesterday, but luckily he had it saved online, so all was good. He just wanted to check a few things and then finally forward it to them - he really wasn’t in the mood to return back to the Institute just to do that. Not when it was his day off and he was intending to spend it with his boyfriend, who yelled a muffled  _ yes _ from the shower and Alec happily waltzed to the computer and cracked his fingers. “Right, this shouldn’t take too long, I hope,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together. The laptop was already turned on, so he didn’t have to worry with passwords and before he knew it, the report was sent and he could relax for the day and enjoy it to his heart’s contents.

Alec was about to close Magnus’ laptop, but then there was this tiny, little and very annoying voice in his head that was screaming  _ I wonder what Magnus has on his computer _ inside and Alec tried to ignore it. He really did, because it was really an invasion of privacy to be snooping around Magnus’ laptop especially when he wasn’t in the room. But then again  _ exactly _ \- he  _ wasn’t _ in the room and Alec turned around. He could still hear the water running and Magnus was going to be in there for quite a while it seemed and Alec bit his lip. So, in theory, what Magnus wouldn’t know, couldn’t really hurt him, right? It wasn’t like Alec would snoop into too many private things - he was mainly interested in pictures, wondering if Magnus had any past pictures of himself saved up on his laptop and his eyes were shining - seeing more of past Magnus would be marvellous.

Alec was quite the curious one and he hovered the mouse cursor on top of the  _ My Documents _ and then without even looking at the screen, he clicked on it. If Magnus was going to ask questions, Alec would just say that the folder was already opened - it was going to be as easy as that. Magnus wouldn’t have any evidences of his past actions, so Alec perked up, because there were quite a lot of files in the  _ My pictures _ folder and Alec was really curious, because some of them were taken before the two of them had been together, judging by the dates when they were supposed to be taken and Alec was completely in awe as he was skimming through photos. But they were mostly of Pandemonium or Magnus’ friends - there wasn’t a lot of Magnus on them and Alec was disappointed - such a pity!

Feeling bold, Alec decided to extend his search and he soon stumbled upon the _My Videos_ files and he wouldn’t really think of it too much, but there was a file that didn’t have a name and that sparked Alec’s interests. Now, Magnus named all of his folders, expect that one and Alec couldn’t help but _not_ to wonder and he clicked on it, humming as a little grin spread across his face. It all made sense why the folder didn’t have the name, because inside of it, Alec found many interesting… adult movies. Well, judging by the titles of the videos, they were probably and he grinned. 

“Oh, Magnus,” said Alec and grinned a little bit. Alec wanted to quickly click out, but he continued scrolling - just how much porn did Magnus have downloaded on his computer? And  _ why _ ?! Well, it was probably still from the times he was sailing solo, so Alec couldn’t really blame him. Just as he was about to click the X button, he stumbled upon another interesting folder inside of the unnamed one and the folder said  _ For You. _ “What the-” asked Alec and felt his throat getting dry, licking across his lower lip and he then straightened himself up.  _ For you? For Alec?!  _ Alec felt his cheeks heating up and he then looked around again a bit and listened; Magnus was still in the shower. Alec was playing with fire, but he couldn’t help himself as he squirmed his legs together and huffed. 

In the end he clicked on the folder and there found one single file - it was a video file and Alec felt his palms sweating and then he cleared his throat and looked around again. The water was still running and Alec, who couldn’t keep himself back anymore, finally broke and clicked on the video, muting the computer pretty much as soon as the video started and he held in his breath. He truly didn’t know what to expect and his palms were shaking as he was waiting. At the beginning, there was only the shot of Magnus’ bed visible, but there was a tall shadow standing behind the camera, Alec holding in his breath, but then he relaxed when he saw that it was only Magnus.

Not relaxed, no, he felt his heart beating much faster and he was on the edge of his seat. Magnus really wasn’t saying much as he sat on the edge of his bed in the video and Alec was looking very closely, holding in his breath and was very well aware of every little sound that was coming from the bathroom. He was being careful not to get caught and when he looked at the computer screen for the second time, he could see that Magnus was already slowly unbuttoning his shirt and Alec’s jaw hit the floor - oh, so it really was that kind of a video of Magnus and Alec’s mind couldn’t stop racing. He didn’t know for what kind of an occasion Magnus took it, but it didn’t matter. What Alec did know though was that he wanted to keep on watching - this was the masterpiece, he could already tell just by being into it a bit over a minute. Magnus was already almost shirtless, so the movie deserved an Oscar. 

Alec usually didn’t like spoilers, but he needed to know how this video progressed so he skipped a few minutes of it and he forgot how to breathe, because…  _ fuck.  _ He stopped the video right on the time that Magnus dropped his jeans, wearing no underwear whatsoever and freed his hard cock from the confines of his clothes. “I-I need to, um, well,” stammered Alec and then cleared his throat - he needed to rewind the video and watch the rest of it. He looked around again and the water stopped running, but it usually took Magnus a good ten minutes to style his hair and do his make up, so in principle, Alec still had enough time, so he made himself comfortable and spread his legs a little bit and then replayed the video from the very beginning. Also, he unmuted the video!

Alec’s eyes darkened as he watched Magnus on the video slowly unbutton his shirt, again and he took in a deep breath as he watched Magnus slowly pulling the shirt apart and he let out a little gasp as he ran his fingers up and down his bare chest, down to his stomach, outlining his perfect muscles and Alec was already a mess. Alec was a no virgin by now and he himself had watched a fair amount of porn, but none of them were as stimulating as this - Magnus gently caressing his naked chest and stomach. Then again, it didn’t come as a surprise; this was Magnus after all and as soon as Magnus made another gasp that was followed by a little moan and a smirk, Alec felt himself getting hard already. “Fuck,” he heard himself say, but he didn’t dare to touch his growing erection and he bit his lip, trying to remind himself that he needed to be careful and  _ not _ get caught. 

Magnus gently teased his nipples with one of his hands, while he let his fingers explore his body more with his other one and he shuddered a little bit when Magnus hooked his thumb under the hem of his jeans and gently pulled on it, revealing almost nothing, but it was still  _ hot _ and Alec looked down. Yep, he was sporting a raging boner by then and he quickly covered it with his hands and then looked up at the screen again, Magnus in the video gently cupping his member through his jeans and Alec bit his lip. “ _ Mmmm, feels good _ ,” moaned Magnus and Alec’s brain melted. How dared he be this hot?! Alec dug his fingers into his thigh and then tried not to do the same - to cup his hard cock and join Magnus in his little private session. Or not so private session, if he could say so himself and he shifted a little bit, sliding down the couch and he then cleared his throat and he then smiled when he watched Magnus getting harder and harder. 

Alec could see the outline of his hard and hot cock through his pants and he felt his cock twitching in his own pants, but he ignored it, keeping his eyes glued on the screen and his cock stirred up even more when Magnus slipped his hand inside of his jeans and threw his head back. ‘’That’s it, jerk yourself off,’’ muttered Alec, completely drowning in the filthy fantasy and he  _ loved _ it. He never thought that watching porn could be so hot - usual porn didn’t really do much for Alec. But this right here… this was out of this world and Alec swallowed thickly and then much to his delight the pants were slowly coming down. ‘’Fuck, that’s it, lower,’’ ordered Alec, who was now talking to himself, but Magnus in the video listened and slowly stripped  _ painfully _ slowly, but Alec liked the torture and he chuckled. ‘’Oh, you fucking little tease,’’ muttered Alec under his breath and finally cracked, cupping his hard cock and he moaned softly. ‘’Fuck, it’s only a video and I’m-’’ started Alec, but someone else finished his sentence.

‘’A mess?’’ asked Magnus and Alec jumped. All of the colour drained from Alec’s face as he slowly turned to his side and saw Magnus there, smirking and chuckling and Alec wanted to run away and hide forever, because he didn’t want to get caught, but he had got completely absorbed into the video that he didn’t pay attention anymore and now… Magnus was there and he- Magnus was going to kill him, wasn’t he? Then again, he deserved it, he was snooping through his private things and Alec felt horrible, feeling guilt pool in his stomach and he quickly stopped the video and then silence fell between them. Magnus pouted. ‘’Not wanna see how it ends?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at him. ‘’It has a  _ very _ happy ending,’’ said Magnus and then sat down next to Alec, who was shuddering, because Magnus smelled so fucking good. He could smell his cologne and the shampoo - it was really too much for Alec at this point.

‘’I-I-I,’’ stammered Alec and then hid his face into his palms. ‘’I-I’m so fucking sorry, I shouldn’t have gone through your videos and… I am really horrible and I just-’’ started sputtering out Alec, he was indeed a stuttering mess and Magnus grinned. 

‘’Alexander,’’ whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear and Alec looked at him. ‘’Just why do you think I’ve filmed myself like this?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only shrugged, because he truly didn’t know and Magnus sighed, but then chuckled. ‘’I was all alone one day while you were at one of those horrible and boring meetings with the Clave, so I’ve got this really fun and interesting idea,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’It’s been on my mind for a while, actually,’’ he said and Alec shuddered. ‘’Just why do you think the laptop had been laying open around lately?’’ asked Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened - no fucking way! Magnus wanted him to find the video?! ‘’I know you, darling, you’re very  _ curious _ ,’’ he said and winked. ‘’It took you longer than I thought to find it, but,’’ said Magnus and then leaned over to the computer and pressed play again. ‘’I don’t mind, keep watching. It’s filmed especially for you,’’ he whispered into Alec’s ear and then gently bit his earlobe and grinned when he saw Alec’s reaction and Alec’s head was spinning. 

‘’I-I,’’ whispered Alec and it took him a while to process all of this - but Magnus filmed this for him! Alec’s cock stirred up again and he then shuddered, sighing and he firmed loose fists with his hands, feeling Magnus’ tongue on his neck and he gasped as he felt Magnus gently licking up his Deflect rune and he tilted his head to the side. ‘’Fuck, Magnus, slow down a little bit,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus immediately pulled back and Alec then cleared his throat, stopping the video now and Magnus pouted.

‘’Are you uncomfortable?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head.

‘’Fuck no.’’

‘’Then what’s the problem?’’ asked Magnus and scooted closer to Alec again and grinned when he saw that his boyfriend was already delightfully hard, but he didn’t touch it yet. He waited for Alec to agree and the hunter huffed under his breath.

‘’I just… I, um,’’ stammered Alec and then made a little pause. ‘’I-if I get this right, you… you filmed yourself jerking off for  _ me, _ hoped I’d find this video and now you want to watch the video with me?’’ asked Alec and then Magnus started laughing softly. Yes, Alexander had gotten most of it right and he then leaned towards him and then winked.

‘’That’s the gist of it, yes, but,’’ said Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. ‘’I do a lot more than just jerk off,’’ he said and Alec cursed and looked to the computer again and felt his cock throbbing now. ‘’I mean it’s not nice to give away spoilers, but… let me tell you a little sneak peek?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, his throat dry again and Magnus grinned. ‘’Remember the dildo I gave you for Valentine’s?’’ asked Magnus shamelessly and Alec’s face was red, but that was all that he needed before pressing play again and Magnus grinned. Alec was dying to see in what ways Magnus used the toy and his eyes were glued on the screen again and Magnus chuckled. 

Alec tried not to think how embarrassing this was as he kept paying attention to the video again. Magnus, in the video, was now finally completely naked, his legs spread open as his fingers were curled around his hard cock and he was jerking himself off slowly and was moaning out Alec’s name softly over and over again and the hunter pressed his legs together, Magnus couldn’t deny how hot this was. ‘’Mind if-if I touch myself? I feel like I’m about to explode if I don’t-’’

‘’I don’t mind at all,’’ said Magnus quickly and winked. ‘’I can help you, if you want,’’ carried on the warlock and Alec only nodded, because  _ fuck, yes.  _

‘’ _ Please _ ,’’ muttered Alec and then leaned back, Magnus smiling up to his ears.

‘’Begging already?’’ asked Magnus and then pressed a peck upon Alec’s lips and then just chuckled softly. ‘’Good boy,’’ said Magnus, knowing how much Alec loved being praised and Alec felt his cock getting even harder if it was even possible. He pushed his hips up against Magnus’ palm desperately and whined as Magnus cupped his hard cock and then cooed against his lips. ‘’Aww, you poor thing, look at you,’’ he said and finally slid Alec’s jeans down, the hunter helping him with that and soon Alec’s underwear and the pants were down by his ankles, his cock laying hot and heavy against his stomach and Magnus’ mouth watered. ‘’I’ll take care of you, you just… focus on the movie,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s toes curled when he felt Magnus’ slender fingers around his erection and he pushed up with his hips. ‘’So fucking eager for me.’’

‘’I can’t…  _ fuck _ ,’’ stammered Alec and then looked at the computer. 

Magnus was slowly falling apart, he was a moaning and shivering mess, teasing his ass with his lubed fingers while he kept jerking himself off nice and fast at the same time and Alec almost choked, because  _ fuck.  _ ‘’ _ Fuck, Alexander, you like this, don’t you? _ ’’ moaned Magnus in the video and Alec shuddered - indeed, the video was only for him and he moaned as well, feeling Magnus’ lips on his neck again, Magnus jerking him off with slow and lazy jerks then, tightening his fist just a little bit and he grinned as he watched Alexander. Oh, he was enjoying himself! ‘’ _ Mmm, fingers aren’t enough, Alexander… need more. Need your hard cock in me _ ,’’ moaned Magnus in the video.

‘’I almost came just then,’’ filled him in Magnus and grinned.

‘’Oh, fucking hell Magnus, do you plan on killing me?’’

‘’Of course not, it would be such a shame,’’ winked Magnus and then peppered Alec’s throat with kisses as he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then smiled when Alec was finally shirtless. Magnus was now on his knees and was leaning over Alexander, kissing his way down and Alec shuddered - fuck, yes, he wanted Magnus’ lips around his cock. Alec went back to the video - Magnus was blowing the before mentioned purple dildo and Alec almost came. Magnus’ fist around the base of his cock kept him from the edge so far and Magnus stopped moving his hand for a little while, giving Alec some time to recover, but not much. ‘’Now, we finally get to the good part,’’ announced Magnus. 

‘’Oh, it’s all been a one good part,’’ blurted out Alec and Magnus grinned. ‘’You’re a talented actor and…  _ oh my fucking God, Magnus, _ ’’ moaned Alec and then forgot how talking worked, because Magnus in the video had gotten on all of his fours and Alec watched with hunger in his eyes how the dildo slowly disappeared into Magnus, all the way down to the brim and Alec couldn’t stop staring. Magnus was proud - Alec was speechless. And then… in the video, Magnus casted a little spell on the sex toy that made it move on its own… in and out, Magnus fucking himself with the dildo, his legs apart, hips raised and his head was resting against the pillow, his cock hard and heavy in his hand as he was jerking himself off hard and Alec swallowed hard.

‘’ _ Alexander, yes, fuck me… fuck me harder, need you so much… fuck, fuck, yes, yes, harder, harder.’’ _

‘’Magnus, by the angel, you…’’

‘’A genius use of magic, isn’t it?’’ asked Magnus proudly and before Alec had the time to reply, he ducked his head down and swirled his tongue around the head of Alec’s cock, licking up the precum and then he swallowed Alec all the way back to his throat, nice and slow and Alec threw his head back, Magnus’ moans in the video getting louder and he was in heaven. This was all too much, he was over stimulated, his hips shaking as Magnus started bobbing his head up and down, slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he greedily sucked on Alec’s cock. 

‘’Magnus, yes, fuck, yes… so good, so fucking good,’’ was chanting Alec, twisting his fingers into Magnus’ hair, gently pulling on it and Magnus hummed along as he sucked, his jaw feeling a bit numb, but he  _ loved _ it. Alec was keeping his hips steady, toes curling and he knew that he would last much longer, it was fucking impossible. Magnus’ throat had gotten tighter around him and he looked down, Magnus looking up at him and he chuckled.

‘’Look at me, the video,’’ begged Magnus, his cat eyes now on display, which showed Alec just how hot and bothered Magnus was as well. ‘’Please watch me,’’ begged Magnus and Alec’s eyes fell upon the video again. Magnus in the video was a complete mess. His legs were shaking and he was barely keeping himself up on his legs as the dildo was working thrusting hard into him, making him almost sob with pleasure. ‘’Don’t take your eyes off of the video, darling, it’s all for you,’’ moaned Magnus and then swallowed Alexander back inside of his mouth, Alec shuddering and he kept his eyes fixated on the computer screen. Magnus’ moans were getting louder and high pitched - he was so fucking close. Alexander was as well and Magnus came all over his hand, moaning Alexander’s name over and over again and Alec loved watching Magnus come undone like that, slowly falling against the soft mattress and then he giggled -  _ that devil! _

The pleasure built up, Alec also couldn’t last much longer and he looked down, Magnus looking up at him and he couldn’t handle it anymore. ‘’Coming, I’m coming Magnus,  _ fuck _ ,’’ he groaned, trying to warn Magnus, but instead of pulling back, Magnus swallowed his dick deeper and Alec came harder than ever, shaking all over as he was coming down from the heights of his orgasm and he looked at Magnus. ‘’Swallow,’’ ordered Alec playfully and Magnus gulped, licking the corners of his lips as he slowly lifted himself up and he started giggling. The video was over and Alec was just sitting there. ‘’Fuck… wow.’’

‘’I’ll say,’’ hummed Magnus and nuzzled against Alec. ‘’How did you like the… movie, darling?’’

‘’Oh, my favourite… Oscar worthy performance,’’ said Alec, fucked out and Magnus started laughing softly as he pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek. ‘’I rate it a hundred out of ten,’’ babbled Alec and Magnus was laughing again, Alec grinning as well and then wrapped his arms around Magnus and then pressed a proper kiss on top of his lips, making Magnus moan as they pulled back and Magnus then hummed.

‘’You’re free today, right?’’ asked Magnus with a sly smirk and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah, why?’’ 

‘’I was just thinking… would you be interested in,’’ started Magnus and then took the laptop into his lap and created a new folder that said  _ A&M _ . ‘’Starring in a movie yourself?’’ asked Magnus and Alec grinned - oh, he liked how Magnus was thinking and he kissed Magnus again, slightly deeper this time and then he chuckled, ‘’with me as your co-star?’’ he asked and Alec didn’t need to be asked twice.

‘’Oh, fuck yes,’’ he replied eagerly and jumped Magnus right on that couch, the warlock laughing loudly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it XD!


End file.
